Almonds and Cherry Blossoms
by JeffC FTW
Summary: The Fifth Hokage gets a special spa treatment from his rose-haired lover - but then some interesting news shakes up the aftermath.


**First ItaSaku fic of mine. I had wanted to do one for awhile but had little to no inspiration - but now I've mustered it up. :) This is a time where Itachi is Hokage, and the woman he wants to marry gives him a massage treatment after a long day. Thanks to "Remedy" by thevelvetbunny and "Itachi's Steamy Shower" by Marquise de Nile.**

 **Pretty graphic and smexy, but I hardly warn anyone when I do this. People seldom complain to me. It also has a plot if not grand to elaborate. This is a oneshot, meaning it is DONE.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I did own, who doesn't? Everyone and everything we know and love belongs to Kishimoto-san.**

Since becoming Fifth Hokage, they seldom had time for each other except during the day for business. Weekly med sessions, or monthly if nothing was wrong. She was a respected Jounin medic in the field, he the elder brother of one of her teammates and the pride of their clan. Compared to him, she thought herself inferior, because his clan would never have approved had the circumstances been different.

But being with him, and his word true that the Uchiha clan couldn't lay a hand on her if they wanted to, was all that was important.

To graduate from the Shinobi Academy at age seven. Chuunin at ten. Joined ANBU at eleven and then made captain at thirteen...that was more than one man could bear. At thirteen, she, his brother and Naruto all knew their basics and weapons as well as Chuunin.

Then he became Hokage at eighteen years old. Lord Third had died for his village when Orochimaru, a former student of his, returned and attacked mercilessly. Sealing the snake's arms wasn't enough; it only delayed Orochimaru...but it also took Sasuke away from the rest of them. He was deemed a traitor to their village. His clan swore that if he ever returned, he would be shunned. But Itachi took it much worse than the rest of them. He'd kept Sasuke at a distance, tried to make him stronger by continuing to treat him like a child. The younger spent his life trying to prove himself - in the end, he forsaked everyone he loved and everything he had to join their greatest enemy, branded by the venomous Curse Mark...

...and breaking her and Naruto's hearts out of everyone else.

He'd called her annoying...weak...and she'd always been the one behind her boys. But look at her now. And look at what he'd lost.

Itachi had just become Hokage at the time of his brother's defect. Sakura Haruno had tried to hold herself in his presence but broke down in front of his desk. It had been just the two of them, Naruto the loudmouth still in hospital for recovery. She should never have done that before the Godaime, but her emotions overtook when he _had_ to ask her if she really cared that much about Sasuke.

"...y-yes," her thirteen-year-old self had said, cheeks burning with lava tears. "But he said I was..." He'd held up a hand to silence her.

"My brother was foolish to not see what was in front of him. He was never worth your time." The Uchiha's onyx orbs hardened. "But he's even more foolish to sell his soul to the man who murdered the Third Hokage and nearly brought this village down."

These words came from a man who saw his best friend commit suicide to prevent their clan from taking over. A man who fought, stole and killed to survive the Third Great War. A fate his younger brother he loved so much had been spared from. Itachi, his brother whom he sacrificed their childhood relationship for.

Naruto swore he would one day bring Sasuke back - in three years and close enough to when Orochimaru would need his next body, none other than Sasuke's - and he would do it with her and Kakashi. Then see if Team Seven would return to the way it was. Itachi wanted his brother back, but he also knew the fate that awaited him with the clan and the Council. He would be tried and executed as a missing-nin, despite the fact he was only a child. But those old windbags Koharu and Homura would do everything they could. They were the thorns in Itachi Uchiha's sides, as well as the lecherous Danzo.

 _They'll be after Sasuke's head._

Naruto, ever determined, promised that he would protect Sasuke even if he had to break some bones, but he didn't see those three couldn't be taken down so easily. Itachi agreed, and they were all going to do this the hard way. All Shinobi had to make terrible decisions risking their sanity.

Three years passed.

Still no Sasuke - but the best thing happened that made Sakura Haruno grow up while Naruto was off with Master Jiraiya and she was training with Lady Tsunade who had been brought back to the village following the death of the Third Hokage. Sakura became a Jounin, was close to becoming the _kunoichi_ she was...and was in a relationship with the older brother of the man who left her cold on the park bench while he abandoned her and their friends - and his brother - for power he thought he would get for free.

Itachi wasn't Sasuke, and the boy they both loved was gone. Itachi gave her everything Sasuke didn't. _It goes without saying._

Which brought her to today, when the day was ending and she'd been leaving the hospital. An ANBU wearing a bull mask approached her and handed her a summons to the Hokage Mansion. Lord Fifth himself wanted her at once - and to bring the special ointment she'd promised him. Her cheeks burned; a grin stretched across her face in secrecy.

To give the Hokage himself the massage of a lifetime? Mission possible.

Sakura arrived in the knick of time at the Hokage's private quarters. ANBU were on guard at the main door and outside the balcony which offered a splendid one-eighty view of the village. The lights were dimmed, but a few candles placed on each table, the smell of sandalwood in the air. The Hokage himself stood there in an exquisite black kimono patterned with red and gold dragons. His hair was in its signature ponytail, but with a coy smirk, he reached up to pull it out so his long hair fell over both shoulders and down his back.

"Shall we, Haruno-san?" He gestured in the other way, guiding her towards his bedroom.

"Why not, Hokage-sama?" she purred, letting him lead the way. She rather enjoyed the show when he undid the sash in the front of his kimono, then opened the fabric and let it slide off his well-built shoulders. A finely structured back was revealed, as well as powerful arms. Then finally, matching legs and a firm, sweetly shaped ass. The things she was thinking about doing to all of that with her miracle made for lovers...

Sakura pulled the golden jar from within her Jounin vest, shrugging that thing off as well. "Well, step one was already done."

Itachi paused at the foot of his bed and turned to raise an eyebrow. "Which was?" he asked huskily. The sight of his glorious body caused the blood to rush down to her breasts, and then lower below her abdomen.

"I didn't have to ask you to get naked like a good little patient."

He chuckled, the muscles in his shoulders rolling a bit like plains in the wind. "Who said this was doctor-patient time? It's not like I am suffering a serious ailment."

Sakura rolled her eyes, holding the bottle in both hands. "Just get on the bed and lay down like a good boy, Itachi-kun." He did, and she slid onto the bed, laying halfway on the other side, and popping the top off. The smell filled their nostrils; it was very strong but sweet and exotic with almonds and cherry blossoms. Itachi hummed when he recognized it, then turned his head in the other direction, resting his face on his arms like a pillow.

His skin was so smooth, baby-like to the touch, but firm like the oldest of rocks not made by man. Powerful and stunning. He responded with soft sighs when she massaged the silken oil on his shoulders, then traveled downwards over his warrior's body. Years of pain and hardship, under pressure from his clan's politics and the village - this was proof that he was a true Shinobi who endured. A leader the people of this village looked up to. One who the counselors thought could use to their advantage. Itachi Uchiha was a rare treasure.

One she was blessed to have.

His moans and hums were music to her ears.

Now she reached the place which was most sensitive to a man besides what was waiting on the other side of his body. His muscled thighs and backside were waiting for attention, but the latter most of all. She'd seen many nude men in her care, both ANBU, fellow Jounin and beneath, but this was the Hokage - and the youngest there was. The man whose face was carved into the mountain beside his predecessors. His body was carved more finely than even those eternal faces in stone.

Itachi cleared his throat when he noticed her hesitation. He raised his head and turned his face halfway, smirking. "Something the matter, my lovely _kunoichi?_ " To emphasize, his hips raised a couple inches off the bed, and he shook his hips - which translated to shaking that sweet-looking ass of his. Sakura almost squealed like the fangirl she still was, but not like it had been with Sasuke.

"With your permission, Lord Fifth?"

"Granted." She decided to save the best part for last and instead poured a tiny pool onto her palm before rubbing it together and squeezing robust thighs. Going deeper, she found sensitive areas specifically in the northern, innermost parts of his loins - avoiding _those_ , for now. Her fingertips' pressure to those places caused his muscles to quiver physically and before her eyes. His shudders tore from his throat. She was going in a much better direction since she knew men's bodies as well as women's. Now she could do this: her fingers traced the valley outward where his buttocks and thighs connected. Itachi stifled a gasp when both her palms came to rest on both cheeks and began to knead and roam over them. His gasps subsided into moans at the magic she gave him.

Sakura leaned over him, her body above his naked back. "How do you like this, my lord?" she purred, lips chastely against his and warm breath ghosting over his nerves.

He chuckled and returned the kiss not so innocently. "You've pleased me greatly." His body then shifted beneath her, indicating he was turning to lie on his back. She slid back to give him room...and now the entire front was revealed to her eyes. "But there's another matter you ought to attend to." His arms folded to rest beneath his head, flexing his muscles. Her mouth watered at the finely carved pectorals, the shining six-pack, and the slim waist descending into the V-shape down the middle. His eight-inches of a length was crowned with a small patch of black hair. His masculinity was deserving of the attention. Her hands worshipped his chest and rippled stomach; his legs spread so she could tread deeper into private territory. Nails glided through Itachi's pubes before fingers wrapped around his swollen erection, the vein throbbing. His throat bobbed with each heavy swallow. He was at her mercy. The great Itachi Uchiha, Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves - a war hero from a very young age, elder brother of a traitor - was beneath the apprentice of the Slug Princess Tsunade and under the influence of a formula she concocted herself.

"Tell me, Sakura...was this an aphrodisiac or a mere body oil like any other?"

She shrugged. "Nothing worth killing the Hokage over," she answered, then bowed her head to take him all the way into her mouth. Coarse hair made her nose itch. His hips jerked upwards, pushing his pubis further against her face. Smooth, taut skin swelled in her mouth and throat, increasing with each swallow, bringing him closer to the edge.

Bittersweet release found its way down her throat when it was over. Sakura took it down without trouble. "Did you like that, Itachi-kun?" she purred, crawling back over him. She was still dressed and he nude, but that wasn't important. He hummed and took her into his embrace.

"Hn, it was the best I have had," he answered, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then her cheek.

She was on the verge of falling asleep against him, but they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. Sakura sat up and was just about to remove her shirt when there was a tap on the window. Startled, she looked up with Itachi and saw with him one of his personal messenger crows. With a slight frown, Itachi slid off from the bed and picked up his kimono to wrap around himself again. Opening the window, he thanked the bird and took the little scroll from around its leg. Opening it, he read it over silently before creasing his brow in a deep frown. He relaxed, but the trouble showed in his eyes - and the Sharingan activated, meaning trouble. "Itachi?" Sakura asked, feeling her stomach sink at an _idea_. And he confirmed it with a slight nod, raising his attention back to her.

The somber words cut through the air with his voice.

"Orochimaru is dead. It seems Sasuke killed him." His grip tightened around the paper, lips thinning.

 _Sasuke killed the snake._ She didn't know whether to be happy or dismayed, but one thing was sure: he'd grown powerful if he'd been able to take down one of the legendary Sannin. "Where is he now?"

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes. A few seconds later, he opened them again. "He is gathering a team now and is apparently on his way here."

 **This oneshot was originally up, and while I was happy it got reviews, they weren't the ones I wanted. People kept begging for an update or saying it ought to be a multi-chaptered fic instead of properly giving feedback such as what they loved. Simply asking for updates is a waste of time.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE. :D LOTS O' DETAIL. I don't need to remind what will happen to flamers, do I?**


End file.
